Finding Carter Season 2
by Lazygirl420
Summary: I suck at writing summaries so... Take's place after Lori Kidnap's Carter...


Finding Carter Fan made season 2 Part 1

Carter's point of view

I awoke from what seemed to be a very weird nightmare. I remembered talking with Elisabeth and waiting in a coffee shop but the rest is a blur. What happened and where the hell am I? It's obvious I am in a car but why? I reach into my pocket to find my phone is missing. Then I see a phone and I grab it, I don't know anyone's number. I stop to think and I remember I can call 411 and they could patch me through to someone I know. I call and tell them I need the number to an Elisabeth Wilson. I couldn't remember the address so I told them she was a detective and that I was one of her daughter's. The woman on the other end patches me through.

Elisabeth's point of view

It's been almost a day since Carter was kidnapped for a second time. I was doing all I could do. I had an amber alert go out, and called every police station within a thousand mile radius. I couldn't think clearly enough to do anything else. Then I got a call. It was a woman letting me know that she had a girl who was trying to reach me. I accepted the long distance call to hear my daughter on the other line.

Mom?

Carter, honey is that you?

I think I'm lost.

Where are you?

I don't know, I see trees and I'm sitting in a car. My head is killing me.

I'm going to need more than tree's.

There's a sign that says rt39.

Lori's point of view

As I walked back towards the car I seen Carter on the phone. I ran up to the car opened the door grabbed the phone and demanded to know who was on the other line. They wouldn't say anything. I throw the phone against a tree. She looked so confused.

Hey, it's ok. Where together now, I have a cabin for us in the woods. It's about a mile walk but I think we can make it. What's wrong?

Carter's point of view

As I slowly came to terms with the fact that I had been kidnapped for a second time, I realized that I don't want anything to do with this woman. I sat there listening to every lame excuse she was saying. I didn't know what I should do. If I told her no, would she hurt me?

Mom… Lori, I can't go with you. I don't even know how I got here, but I need to go home. I know you want to go home, but honey this is your home. Being here with me. No, you're my kidnapper. I only did what I had to do. I can't stay with you. What do they have that I don't? Is it siblings? You always wanted a twin. It doesn't matter, you're not my mom. I am your mom. You're not my real mom. So it's Elisabeth then. We had fun, but you were stalking them. I wasn't stalking them. Then what, what was you doing?

Elisabeth's point of view

After hearing Carter's voice it was clear that she didn't want to go with her. I had to get to rt39, I ran to my computer. It was an old road that was no longer of use, about forty miles from here. I ran outside running into David.

Whoa, what's going on? Carter, she called. Called? Yes, David she called me. Where is she, is she ok? Somewhere on rt39. Hold on, I'll come with you. No, you still here just in case she call's again.

Taylor's point of view

As I stood at the top of the stairs, I heard every word they said. Grant walks over, what's going on? I think they found Carter. What that's great, where is she? On a road called rt39. That's not a road. What you mean that's not a road? Where you going? I follow Grant into Carter's room, he pulls out Carter's green bag. When I stole Carter's bag, I went through it. Grant! I know, but it's a good thing I did see. I took a photo from Grant's hand. What is this? Looks like a photo of Carter and Lori from years ago at some type of resort. What does this have to do with rt39? Read the back.

_In case we ever get separated always remember_

_Ole rt39 the resort of getaway's_

_Resort Tropical _

_Room 39_

Grant, this is perfect it's a post card from a resort its only fifteen miles away. We have to call mom, she needs to know. I'm trying she isn't answering.

David's point of view

As I sat in the living room waiting on the phone to ring it does. When I pick it up its Taylor on the caller ID. I walk up to Taylor's room and she and Grant come from Carter's room. Taylor are you calling your mom's phone? Yes, Carter she's in a cabin. Grant implies that it's a resort getaway. Guy's calm down your mom as already found Carter she's on an old road named rt39, everything will be fine. Dad she's wrong we have proof. Taylor, she looked it up. Grant reaches him the post card, mom's wrong. Come on, let's go get your sister. What about mom? Just call the station and have them tell her.

Carter's point of view

As I walk through these wood's I start to remember how I got here. I stop walking, did you drug me? I did what I had to do, you wouldn't come if I didn't do it. Are you crazy, you could have killed me? Baby, I am so sorry but I had to. You had to drug me? I'm sorry. I don't even know who you are anymore. One day you will understand. I already understand, you're crazy. Enough of that, besides were here. Is this the old resort we used to come to? Yea, we had a lot of memories here. I never liked this place. You loved it. Well I don't anymore. Why not? I can't stay here. Carter, it's only temporary a day or two. NO! Don't take that tone with me. I can't take this tone with you, but you can kidnap me. Just get in the room, unless you want to sleep in the car. I would rather sleep in the woods then be here. What is the matter with you? First off, I was drugged and kidnapped. Fine, be that way. Where are you going? I am going in the cabin, with or without you. It's a long walk back to the car. I know. You're not afraid I would walk off, or run away. Not really, besides the closest town or home is about five to ten miles away. So you're just going to let me go off alone in the woods. If you want, be my guest. I could get killed or eaten alive. You're welcome to come inside. Fine, but only because there is nowhere to go. If you really don't want to go with me I can drop you off at the next town and you can go back. Thanks. You know I really do love you, and I'm sorry.

Elisabeth's point of view

I was getting closer to my destination, when my pager went off.

"_Carter at Resort Tropical room 39"_

What are they talking about? I reach for my phone but I can't find it. I decided I would head back either way was a 50/50 chance. The resort was only a few miles from where I was anyway. As I approached the road to the cabin I park my car at the beginning of the driveway knowing I had a mile to walk. I quickly pick up the paste, I am basically running down this road.

Lori's point of view

I sit there on the porch remembering everything we did together. Some of our best memories are here Carter. Yea, we had some good memories here. You learned to swim here, we went hiking, we would lay outside in the grass at night watching stars, and what happened to that boy you met here? STOP! Carter? Like you don't know? Know what? Stop playing dumb! Whoa, take a breath. Don't tell me what to do. Honey, what happened? I told you, I didn't want to come here. I know that, but why? You really don't know, do you?

Elisabeth's point of view

I could see Carter and Lori, they were having a fight. I creep around till I am behind Lori, then I charged towards her. I aim my gun at her and yell, FREEZE! I tell her to get down, as I put the handcuffs on her, and I read her the Miranda rights.

Carter's point of view

As I stood there watching my mom arrest my mom, I realized a tear had run down my face. Carter are you ok? I wipe away the tears, I'm fine. Lori wouldn't look at me. Mom, could I have a minute? Yea, I just be over there. Thanks. Carter I am so sorry. Just stop it, tell me why? Why what? Why did you kidnap me? You don't belong with these people. I want the truth, are you missed up in the head, do you think I am your kid, or was you just getting payback? Carter, I… I… I can't tell you. As I stood there, I saw a tear roll down her face. Please. I can't. We tell or we told each other everything. This isn't easy to explain. If you tell me, I'll tell you why I don't like this place. Scale of 1 to 10, how big a secret? Mom? I mean, Lori. What, we use to say that all the time. Yea, when I was like seven.

Lori's point of view

I couldn't have kids, and I tried to adopt. Did you adopt? No, everybody kept backing out. Ok, so why did you take photos of my parent's? I was dating your father before Elisabeth got pregnant. I was pregnant first and had a miscarriage. When he told me he was leaving me and that Elisabeth was pregnant with twins. I thought one of the babies belonged to me. I spent the next few years, deciding which one of you I wanted. I also came up with a way to take you. Do you remember your birthday, when you said you would love to have a twin? Yea, I remember. That's when it hit me that I wasn't your mother. I remembered you had a twin. Then I thought about how your real mom must miss you. I couldn't tell you, I kidnapped you. I waited about twenty minutes after you left Fro-Yo and called the cop's. You called the cop's on us? It was the only way I could get you home, I wanted you to choice which family you wanted. I thought you would pick me, and when you didn't I lost it. Your turn.

Carter's point of view

I… I… I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Carter we had a deal. I know, but this isn't like I got drunk for the first time. Carter please, I might not ever see you again. I never thought of it that way before. I can't go without knowing why. Trust me I've wanted to tell you the moment it happened, but it isn't easy. This place was or place, everyone knew us. I know. You use to want to move here. I know. I can't imagine what could keep you from loving this place. It's not easy to talk about. You tried skipping school, just to go there. Stop, please. You used to bug me every day, and you had a countdown for the next time we would go there. I… I was raped. What? I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. No, don't you dare be sorry. Carter look at me it wasn't your fault. Mom, I'm done! I stand there watching as mom drags Lori over to the porch and handcuff's her to it.

Elisabeth's point of view

As I finished handcuffing Lori to the porch, she whispered, "Carter's pregnant". I backed away ignoring her. Carter and I begin walking down the driveway, Carter can I ask you something? Can I ask you something first? Yea, what is it? How much of that did you hear? I heard it all. Do me a favor, don't tell anyone. I won't. What did you want to ask? Oh, Lori said, you were pregnant? She what? I'm sorry, she whispered it to me. They walk all the way to the car in silence.


End file.
